Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact
Data Carddass Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact is an arcade card-based fighting game based on Dragon Ball Z, developed by Dimps, and released only in Japan in 2008. It is the fourth game of the ''Dragon Ball Z: Data Carddass'' series, and the sequel to Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact. Playable characters *Goku (Base, Kaioken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Kid Goku *Kid Gohan (Base, Unlock Potential) *Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Elder Kai Unlock Ability) *Great Saiyaman *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Pan (GT) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Majin, Super Saiyan 4) *Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Kid Trunks (Super Saiyan) *Krillin (Base, Unlock Potential) *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Piccolo (Base, Sync with Nail, Fuse with Kami) *Mr. Satan *Videl *Great Saiyaman 2 *Eastern Kaioshin *Uub *Uub (GT) (Super Uub) *Pikkon *Vegetto (Base, Super Saiyan) *Gogeta (Veku, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4) *Gokule *Gotenks (Fat, Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Kibito Kai *Mighty Mask (Base, Super Saiyan) *Raditz *Nappa *Saibaman *Recoome *Ginyu *Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, Final Form 100% Full Power, Mecha Freeza) *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Android 19 *Dr. Gero *Cell (1st form, 2nd form, Perfect form, Perfect) *Cell Jr. *Majin Buu *Super Buu (Base, Piccolo absorbed, Gotenks absorbed, Gohan absorbed) *Kid Buu *Dabura *Bardock *Cooler (Base, Final Form) *Meta-Cooler *Broly (Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) *Janemba (Transformed) *Baby Vegeta *Super 17 *Omega Shenron *Eis Shenron *Nuova Shenron *King Piccolo *Arale Norimaki *Obotchaman Gallery Impact 11.jpg Impact 10.jpg Impact 9.jpg Impact 8.jpg Impact 7.jpg Impact 6.jpg Impact 5.jpg Impact 4.jpg Impact 3.jpg Impact 2.jpg Impact 1.jpg wimpactkidgokusuperkamehameha.JPG eisshenronwimpact.JPG External links *[http://www.carddas.com/wbakuretsu/ Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact Official Website] *[http://www.dimps.co.jp/pro/dbz_card_wbk.html Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact overview at Dimps' website] Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Collectible Card Games Category:Fighting games Category:Video Games Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Goten is playable Category:Video games where Pan is playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable Category:Video games where Future Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Krillin is playable Category:Video games where Yamcha is playable Category:Video games where Tien Shinhan is playable Category:Video games where Chiaotzu is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Mr. Satan is playable Category:Video games where Videl is playable Category:Video games where Supreme Kai is playable Category:Video games where Uub is playable Category:Video games where Pikkon is playable Category:Video games where Vegito is playable Category:Video games where Gogeta is playable Category:Video games where Gotenks is playable Category:Video games where Raditz is playable Category:Video games where Nappa is playable Category:Video games where Saibamen are playable Category:Video games where Recoome is playable Category:Video games where Captain Ginyu is playable Category:Video games where Frieza is playable Category:Video games where Android 16 is playable Category:Video games where Android 17 is playable Category:Video games where Android 18 is playable Category:Video games where Android 19 is playable Category:Video games where Dr. Gero is playable Category:Video games where Cell is playable Category:Video games where Cell Juniors are playable Category:Video games where Majin Buu is playable Category:Video games where Super Buu is playable Category:Video games where Kid Buu is playable Category:Video games where Dabura is playable Category:Video games where Bardock is playable Category:Video games where Cooler is playable Category:Video games where Broly is playable Category:Video games where Janemba is playable Category:Video games where Baby is playable Category:Video games where Super 17 is playable Category:Video games where Syn Shenron is playable Category:Video games where King Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Arale is playable Category:Video Games where Eis Shenron is playable